User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 10
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: 8 (newest), 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (oldest) : To pose a question or discussion topic: : ''click "Leave message" to drop a new thread at the bottom.'' RE: Trell Thanks, I'm wenjoying making articles here :). Trell was mentioned in that episode. What I thought was, he was going with Reiss and it's possible that his status is unknown. So, if I'm going to re-watch tommorow season 3, maybe we found if his dead. But he's alive at that episode.--Station7 21:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) No, he wasn't showing on-screen in that episode.--Station7 21:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Forbidden characters I already thought this for day of 2, but I think this man (or men?) are one and the same person. What do you think?--Station7 22:04, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It could be that they are the same person. Between season 1 and season 6 are a few years. Look at the faces :) --Station7 19:40, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : Looking at these, I think you may be right. This is an interesting idea. The next step is to find this guy on IMDB, and look into his credits and appearances elsewhere to verify. Nice catch! 21:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I haven't found him, but a few other people to start with.--Station7 20:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Partnership? Hey there Blue Rook, I want to let you that I'm Bureaucrat of the 24 NL Wiki. So could we being partners or doesn't that work here like that?--Station7 19:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : Do you mean these two wikis as sister projects? Or me personally going to help at that wiki? I don't speak a word of Dutch, so I'm afraid I would just cause problems haha. 23:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Block this user, he made a link to the Dutch Ethan Kanin page and also said that it should be there because of DEFAULTSORT. I see no reason, why you wouldn't block him.--Station7 22:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : He did restore three succession templates, though, correct? Two of them are correct, the third, I'm not sure about at the moment, but seems to be in good faith. The Ethan Kanin part of that edit looks more like a mistake. If that person does something non-constructive I will block but right now the questionable parts of his edits do not seem to be intentional vandalism. 00:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Main cast problem There's a problem with the page off the Main cast. David Palmer's image is under the Gallery. It looks not good. Hope you can fix it :) --Station7 20:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : More problems than just that one on that page, heh. But I tried my best. It is not ideal but we cannot return it to the way it used to look; the only other option would be to reformat it with horizontal-shaped entries for the cast members. 23:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Wayne Palmer Hey I just finished watching Season 7 and Redemption and went to take a look at the Wayne Palmer page. It listed his status as Unknown but further down the page it mentioned he had died. It also says on the Noah Daniels page that Wayne Palmer died. I don't think his death was ever confirmed on screen so I changed the writing at the bottom so it says he hasn't died. I was just wondering if you knew what happened to him, maybe he did die and his status is wrong. But anyway the page needs fixing because it's misleading when people read through it. Thanks 24Answers 17:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : Yes on the talk page you can see the very interesting and novel issue that has cropped up about his status. A newspaper that was at least partly filmed during Redemption was auctioned in real life, and the actual prop has the mention of Wayne's death. Thanks for fixing that in the meantime, and you want to weigh in there about this new topic, please do. 03:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Dutch subtitles mistakes Can I edit Dutch subtitle mistakes at Episodes pages?--Station7 18:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : That is the domain of the Dutch Wiki 24; each language is viable for their own version of the project and all the pages. Otherwise, we would have all kinds of stuff about French, Dutch, Spanish, and other languages all over the place. 19:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Question Can you help me with using the template unknown. I have copied it and I hope you can tell me what to do more. :) --Station7 21:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, what part of it can I help with? 01:49, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I have copied the Template:Unknown, and I have used it on an article, but Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers doesn't appear. Could you help me, what to do now?--Station7 05:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : To use the category, it needs to be inserted manually like the others. Just don't forget to use the alphabetization scheme that the other categories might be using, too, like |Bauer, Jack. 21:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for helping me.--Station7 06:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : And thank you for adding all those missing characters! Remember to link them inside the episode guide at the appropriate spots, though, so they don't effectively go to the for Main Namespace. If you don't link them in the Main, nobody will ever see them (unless they happen to browse through your personal user contributions). 06:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm happy to do so ;) I have put the links at the episode page.--Station7 07:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, that is perfect! ALways do it with new character pages, and people will find them from the best spots as they read. :) 14:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::The only thing you can see from Charters (Day 7) and Turner are their back! Becker is seen for at least 1 minute.--Station7 14:23, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism User:Richard Nixon has used vandalism. I made a mistake with moving a page, but it should being deleted. Please delete which I have put with a delete template. I did put accidentialy a double n. If this isn't vandalism, then I don't know it anymore. He called it Bullshit, the Bullpen.--Station7 20:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : No problem. In the future just post it over on Wiki 24:Vandal alert. When user tag stuff (even in good faith with the intention of helping) after page move vandalism, it complicates things for me because reverting page moves takes a few extra steps. 15:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I will do that.--Station7 22:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Assaf Cohen and Henry M. Kingi, Jr. both have played 2 different characters that has been killed by Jack Bauer. Should this information being somewhere? So I mean, 2 actors who have played 2 different characters (both!) have been killed by Jack Bauer.--Station7 22:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : Sure, of course. The best place is in each actor's article. 05:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, I have done it.--Station7 06:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Move It seems I don't have permission to move pages all of a sudden. Do you know why that might be? --Pyramidhead 10:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : At the moment nobody can anymore except admins, don't worry it has absolutely nothing to do with you, and, my apologies if you thought it did. It's a change I asked to be implemented because I'm absolutely sick and tired of this wiki being so vulnerable to repeated mass-page-move vandals like the recurring -who's-never-kissed-a-woman that struck again a few days ago for "nostalgia". This won't affect you since you will get the rights to be pagemover once I put the project page up in a few minutes, and you fill out a quick nomination for the public record. : Page-move vandalism takes too much time to fix, and the vandal(s) know this... but now, that threat is virtually eliminated. It is true I didn't consult the community about it beforehand, but really, my thinking was: who here would oppose a measure that 1) makes our project and community permanently stronger against people who just want to wreck all our work, and 2) doesn't disenfranchise the real contributors? 07:54, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, no worries. I figured it had to do with the vandalism. --Pyramidhead 21:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : The nomination page is here, just remember to check out the pagemove policy since there are a few details that have changed. 08:00, November 26, 2010 (UTC) How can I make stop making letting other people with moving pages? I ask it, because you one of the people i'm sure about how to stop. So do you use something for me so that I can use it on another wikia? I was already planning this a long time ago. I didn't know you could that (sorry!). So can you help me?--Station7 16:17, November 26, 2010 (UTC) : You can of course do a self-nomination that I mentioned to Pyramidhead, here, and it should be a very brief process because you meet the criteria I laid out pretty well. 21:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No actually I mean, do you have a code so that I can use it on other Wikias (where I am Bureaucrat). You did misunderstood me. --Station7 23:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh. It is not a code that I have any power to implement there. This was specifically because this project has been the target of the same/copycat page-move vandal many, many times. Unless your wiki has had a history of this problem it probably cannot happen; it can't be done as a preventative measure. 00:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Wondering About Images Hello User:Blue Rook a while back i added some images of myself and i think i still have one image of myself on the 24 Wiki im not sure if the image is still on this wiki but i think the image is called File:C:\Users\David\Pictures\Cameron Tyler P-O24.jpg I think it could be the image but is their a way i can check my user images i have upload i am meaning something like the (upload log) from wikipedia.com i want to remove all images of myself i care about my privacy and i repect the image policy on this wiki and Thank You. Please Replay on your user talk page or my user talk page my user name is User:Cameron Tyler My Talk Page User_talk:Cameron_Tyler : The contributions which you made that were not deleted can be viewed at , , and your first registered account User:TheFinalFantasyFan09. Only 1 file was uploaded by any of those accounts. You will not see the image, because deleted stuff is visible only to admins. It was called File:Cameron Tyler Guitar Hero.jpg, uploaded by the TheFinalFantasyFan09 account. This file was already deleted because of the image policy. It might not be the same as Cameron Tyler P-O24.jpg since I cannot compare the two. If you're worried about privacy, have no fear because only admins can see it; it's no longer available to the public. If you're interested, it may help answer your question to know that the file was 745,550 bytes. You can compare sizes. 06:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) why thank you i think one of my account User:Cameron Tyler i have uploaded the same file File:Cameron Tyler Guitar Hero.jpg but its been deleted it was an image of myself holding a guitar hero guitar i think there was two but they both had a diffent name for User:Cameron Tyler and 1 i uploaded for User:TheFinalFantasyFan09 their the same images and their was anther image i uploaded an image i think december its an anther image i uploaded i think its called File:C:\Users\David\Pictures\Cameron Tyler P-O24.jpg im not sure if its the image name but it was the name on my desktop but unless i have changed the name when i was uploading the image i found the name also on my Contributions History if there is anyway you an check my image history if you see the image delete it straigt away its an image of myself kind of giving myself a pose and i had one of the previously on 24 picture *example* File:Prev104x01.jpg i made one of them of myself i am not sure if its deleted but i hope it is, it was my first time using 24 wiki. and their is no way ill be dong that again. Thank You. : I do not comprehend anything you just wrote. : The links to the contributions history of those 2 accounts, and the anonymous IP, contain all files that haven't been deleted. If you uploaded another image which you want deleted, you must link to it or tell me the account you used to upload it. 07:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) i used User:Cameron Tyler to upload the image. : That is not true, unless you are referring to 05:40, 2010 November 8 (the picture of the bird inside the cage), 22:42, 2009 December 12, or 04:57, 2009 December 7 when you added your "avatar" image. There are no other file uploads, extant or deleted, which came from that specific account. 08:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) oh i did use the image before as an avatar but i changed the image to the budgie picture could you please check my User:TheFinalFantasyFan09 if i could of uploaded the image i have only made 2 accounts it was a while back i am not sure if i uploaded the image but i just want to be sure i did or din't upload this image i can't remeber oh and also can you upload a image without using a user account. : As explained earlier, you can click the link to see that you did not upload that image (using either account). I already provided the two links you need. It looks like you never uploaded it at all unless it was the avatar. Either way it's gone. 08:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) i think the image is deleted i just had a check and thank you for all your help. hello blue rook could you please send me a link to the public logs page becouse i type public logs on seach and i dont seem to find it thank you. : It is the same for every Wikia wiki, here: . Please don't forget to sign your posts. 10:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) (Cameron Tyler) 00:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the lateness i forgot to sign my post before. Mentioned characters Maybe a dunm question, but I did once adding the category from Day 7 characters to Mentioned characters. Then Pyrimadhead did remove it. So I did put it back. So, I am a lit bit confused now. Should I edit a category like Day 7 characters to a mentioned character?--Station7 06:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not sure I understand, and I don't know what example you are referring to. But to answer what I think you are asking: it depends. Was the character only ever talked about in Day 7, or did you hear their voice or see them in person? 06:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Graem's cabal I just want to know one thing. You called them in your "shrine" the Bluetooth cabal. How do you know the other three members have Bluetooths? Only Graem was seen and heard using his.--Makarov29 13:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) : That is definitely false. All 4 of these men wore Bluetooth earpieces. You can see for yourself: Ron (Day 5) wore it on his left ear, Robert Joseph wore it on his left ear too (see this image), and the unnamed 4th guy wore his on his right ear (see this picture). 15:02, December 3, 2010 (UTC) 10:00pm-11:00pm edit I saw your edit to the 10:00pm-11:00pm page I made a previous edit on. You stated your reason as it was Palmer's 'decoy' nuclear strike, and hence not a major plot point. I'd have to disagree. I said Vice-President Noah Daniels launched the strike, and he made it clear it was an actual strike, with a real missile. That was a plot point in which because of this, Karen and Sandra HAD to bring Wayne Palmer out of surgery so that way he can avert actual war. Then the 'decoy missile' plot point comes in. -- 11:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : Noah Daniels wasn't even in the 10pm episode you were writing about. 13:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I meant to say that this happened in the 7pm-8pm episode of season 6. If it is 7pm-8pm on the West Coast, where the action in L.A. is happening, then in Washington, it is 10pm-11pm. At the end of the 7pm-8pm episode, THAT is when Vice President Noah Daniels orders the nuclear strike, this is turn causing the chain of reactions I had stated above. -- 08:59, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : But you're forgetting that all the times seen throughout Season 6 are measured in West Coast time zone. At this wiki we include all the content for an episode in the time zone of the primary setting (this is why the information about the scene in Kuala Lumpur is listed as midnight of Day 1). : Even if we broke precedent and included that information there, the plot arc you mention did not even last two full episodes. It's simply nowhere near as significant as the developments of Fayed being killed, the nukes being disarmed, Cheng entering the scene, and Audrey Raines turning up alive. 10:58, December 7, 2010 (UTC) How to move pages Can you tell me how to move pages now?I'd like to move Michael (Trinity) to Michael Shalhoub because his full name is revealed but I can't find the move button. William.Y.Fremont 11:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Sure man, just read everything at Wiki 24:Pagemove (explanation why Moving is not for all users anymore) and then place a self-nomination at Wiki 24:Pagemove/Nominations. You'll be granted the new rights very soon after you do that because you've been around here for awhile; in fact you'll be the first to do so since the change. 17:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Forbidden characters I think I have a few pictures which can be put in the Forbidden Characters place. I hope you want it.--Station7 15:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : That is great man! I can't promise that I will add them all, but you are definitely welcome to post about them on the Talk Page for those characters. (Just remember to put the fairuse and correct episode categories according to the policy.) They are so much fun aren't they? 17:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : I have a few reccomendations for the FC entry: Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am The 2 Gaines' hoods who tail Jack at the hospital parking garage. Day 2: 9:00am-10:00am Eddie Grant's thug who hits Jack. He may look like Scott at first glance, but closer examination shows they're seperate characters. Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am Kinglsey's main man (the one with sunglasses standing next to Kingsley). He gets significant screen time and almost shot Sherry before Jack put him down. Day 3: 2:00pm-3:00pm Parker's accomplice who was stupid enough to fire at federal agents. Day 3: 7:00pm-8:00pm The other escort on Ramon's plane (not Sandra). Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm The terrorist Jack interrogates, and the executioner. Day 4: 2:00pm-3:00pm The sniper who kills Powell. Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm The McLennen-Forster technician who sets off the EMP. Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm The guard who slams Paul's hand in a desk drawer (the second guard Jack kills). Thankfully, Jack shows up to wipe the smug grin off his face. Day 7: 6:00am-7:00am The cop who blows up Bob. Much appreciated if you looked these over. --ASHPD24 17:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I definitely will. Believe it or not, I'm sitting on the images for several of those already. The ones I haven't thought of before are Grant's guy hitting Jack and the cop that took out Bob. Those I'll definitely look into. 01:02, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : I will later put the images here. I just have it busy :( --Station7 22:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Station7 your can put the images in the Forbidden Talk page, it is the best place. Thanks so much guys for thinking of these fun characters. I will go on an addition-spree to update it, and will give credit whenever due to show how much I appreciate your input! 01:02, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, but my computer can't see the talk page for Fobidden Characters. There's no other way, then put them in a gallery for you!--Station7 06:48, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :: The links are down because the new skin is dysfunctional, but of course you can still access it at: User_talk:Blue_Rook/Forbidden_characters. I really look forward to seeing the gallery just remember to place it there. 16:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00pm - 2 background people, who are working for Victor Drazen should also being edit there :). I watched it yesterday and idd wanna mention it today, before I forgot it.--Station7 16:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ShoutWiki Do you have any thoughts on this? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:42, December 6, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I got that same bulk-rate email. I've given it serious thought, but in the end I personally was not sold on it. The main reasons: wikia gets more traffic than them, and, if 100% of us hypothetically did move there, wikia would not delete this project out of consideration for the community. There would be two wikis, which is a terrible outcome. The bottom line in my train of thought is equal continuity and unity of the project and the community. : What are your thoughts? 21:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :: You points are valid and I hadn't thought about some of the consequences you mentioned. I just literally cannot stand the new design. I really hate how it looks and I'm sorry to say its one of the main reasons I've been less active recently. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : I was afraid that's why you weren't around as much anymore. Just today I started noticing this forced "Read more" section at the bottom of the page, it's brutal. I'm going to see if there is a way to opt out of that. Even despite that thing, my original view has not yet changed. : For whatever it's worth, your presence is certainly missed. If there is any encouragement I can give to convince you to come back, and help out despite the botched facelift the project has gotten, please stay with it. The way I see it: I love the content on the inside of the project, same way mature-minded people may stay in love with a person who's somewhat plain on the outside for the more substantive qualities. I hope you may come to see it that way too, it's an understatement to say it would be a huge boon to have you back. 08:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I had a read of some of the people who moved to ShoutWiki and it doesnt sound like it was as smooth a move as they suggest, especially for a Wiki as large as ours. I'm sorry and I know it seems a very fickle reason to not be around but the pages just look so much less neat. I hate the way the images have to be attributed to the uploader - I don't see the point in that at all. I'm currently in the middle of a big filmmaking project at University this week (filming tomorrow and Friday) but once I get past that I might try to pick up where I left off the Ultimate Project, see if we can't get that going a bit more. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:31, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's great. If the film you make is something available on the web, send me a link could you? And when you're back, we can work together on ways to make everything a bit more presentable, like it used to be, but maybe even better. 01:02, December 10, 2010 (UTC) About the names in the script Simon has moved the page Graham to Ted Graham because the name Ted appeared in the script.So can we create the page Kohler for Haas thug becuase of the same reason? William.Y.Fremont 12:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : The version of the script that I found isn't accurate completely, but it seems legitimate. In this case I'd say sure, we could do it. Want me to do the move or you? 20:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I think you are the best person to do that.You know I'm not good at writing. William.Y.Fremont 10:11, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : Not a problem I'll do it; there isn't much writing involved for the record. All that needs to be done is pasting the content, using the appearances template, and perhaps most importantly, fixing all the links you can find so that people don't get sent to a non-existent entry at the unnamed terrorists page. That last step is the one that many people forget about, including myself. 01:02, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Checklist I read your S7 villians checklist and I though it was very well put together. I always like organizing the villians into an easy to read list, myself. I was wondering if I could do the same with info from your forbidden characters and your similiar style for completion. Why have just 1 checklist? In fact, I've already finished with them all, but I wanted to see if it would be okay to use your FC info and style. --ASHPD24 18:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC)